Confesión
by eclipse total
Summary: Especial de San Valentín "Ese día se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual, estaba decidido, le confesaría sus sentimientos a Makoto y nadie ni nada se lo impediría" MakoHaru. One-shot.


Hola~! Especial de San Valentín demasiado atrazado... igual espero que les guste -w-

**Disclaimer:** Free no me pertenece, los personajes tampoco y la foto de portada es un hermoso fanart que me encontré en google. Lo único completamente mio es la historia que se presenta a continuación, de fan para fans y escrito son fines de lucro.

**Pareja:** MakoHaru

**Extensión:** 2991 palabras *w*

Con mucho cariño, para los fans de esta pareja.

* * *

Ese día se levantó más temprano de lo habitual.

Tomaría un baño relajante y pensaría en lo que pasaría ese día. Era 14 de Febrero, y por supuesto, Haruka no era de esas personas cursis que le tomara mucha importancia a ese día. No, claro que no…

Pero Makoto sí.

Tan cursi que llegaba a empalagar.

Pero no se quejaría, su actitud dulce y amable era algo que le gustaba. Más que gustarle, lo amaba. Sí, había estado amando a Makoto desde hace demasiado tiempo, pero nunca se había atrevido a confesarse, por una simple razón… Miedo.

Eran dos cosas que lo asustaban en sobre manera. Un cruel rechazo, que por más amable que fuera la orca para rechazarlo, seguiría siendo cruel para él. Eso y el miedo a lastimarlo.

Rin había sido su amigo, un muy buen amigo… Y lo lastimó.

Le era difícil vivir con eso, porque sabía que lo había hecho sin intención, y casi había perdido la amistad de Rin para siempre. Pero Makoto… Si hubiera sido Makoto el que se distanciara por su culpa, no lo hubiera podido soportar.

Por eso decidió guardarse sus sentimientos, con pasarla en la escuela a su lado se conformaba. Si hubiera sido por él, el castaño no se hubiera enterado de su competencia con Rin, incluso cuando se dio por enterado, tuvo miedo de que se alejara de él, miedo a que lo juzgara.

Habían pasado por mucho en esos meses, sin contar que casi pierde a Makoto en aquel campamento. Definitivamente, la peor experiencia de toda su vida. Pero, a pesar de eso, a pesar de todo lo vivido y las pruebas superadas, había llegado a ese día, junto a Makoto.

Se había recuperado la amistad con Rin, y ahora tenían a un _ya no tan nuevo_ _miembro_ en el equipo, Rei Ryugazaki. Podía sonreír, por lo menos un poco, más libre…

Porque ahora que todo había acabado se sentía así. Más libre.

Y es por eso que había tomado una decisión. Se confesaría, le confesaría a Makoto que siempre estuvo enamorado de él. Había esperado demasiado ese día. Si todo sucedía bien, y Makoto le correspondía, entonces quería que fuera algo inolvidable para él. Por eso escogió exactamente ese día, sería la confesión más dulce y romántica – ¿Y Por qué no decirlo? Cursi- que el nadador estilo espalda haya recibido en su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaban los dos, lado a lado, rumbo a la escuela. Haruka tenía la mirada clavada en el horizonte, en donde el mar se perdía con el cielo. Perdido en sus pensamientos, de vez en cuando sentía la mirada de las joyas esmeraldas de su compañero sobre él, pero lo ignoraba, no quería verlo a los ojos, Makoto podría saber fácilmente lo nervioso que estaba con solo verlo, o tal vez adivinar la razón.

Razón que Haruka no quería que Makoto supiera, no de esa forma, quería ser él que se lo dijera, no Makoto el que adivinara. Pero, ¿Cómo lo haría?, nunca había sido bueno mostrando sus emociones o sentimientos.

-¿Ocurre algo, Haru-chan? – Makoto, siempre tan perceptivo, le pregunto.

-Deja de ponerme el "-chan" – Exigió Haruka. Makoto sonrió, esa era su rutina, y le era imposible cambiarla, ya que para él, Haru siempre seguiría siendo su "Haru-chan".

-Lo siento, lo siento. – Respondió el castaño, aún sin verlo pudo adivinar que estaba sonriendo.

Suspiró. Tuvo toda la noche y parte de la mañana para pensar lo que haría, y así había decidido que se confesaría ahí, camino a la escuela, antes de llegar y ver como un montón de chiquillas tontas intentaban arrebatarle lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

Tomó aire y tomó a Makoto de la manga de la chaqueta. Se detuvo, deteniendo a Makoto en el acto. Este volteó a verlo, un poco preocupado por lo repentino del movimiento.

-¿Haru?

Debía decirlo, debía hacerlo.

Lo intentó, abrió la boca, esperando que las palabras que cruzaran su mente salieran por esta, pero por alguna razón, sus labios no se movían a su voluntad.

Maldita sea, se encontraba tan nervioso que podía sentir el sudor frio resbalar por su nuca. De sus labios no salieron más que balbuceos que ni siquiera el entendió.

-¿Haru? – Volvió a preguntar el castaño, esta vez juntando su frente con la del mayor. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Y eso… fue mucho para el más bajo. Juraría que sintió su corazón subir por la garganta y casi salírsele del cuerpo.

Tenía la vista baja, pero aun así la desvió lo más que pudo y soltó inmediatamente la manga de Makoto. – No ocurre nada, todo está bien. - Y con estas palabras volvió a avanzar, dejando desconcertado a Makoto. Por supuesto que _nada_ estaba bien con Haruka, pero decidió no indagar mucho, podría hacer que Haru se enojara con él, y por supuesto, eso era lo último que quería.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiró mientras miraba el paisaje que le mostraba la ventana. Su primer intento de confesión fue un rotundo fracaso, por no decir que había sido todo un asco. Rodó los ojos hacia su mejor amigo y amor secreto, el castaño se encontraba rodeado de algunas chicas. A simple vista podía verse como el chico se encontraba nervioso.

Haruka frunció el ceño, viendo como una de ellas le daba una caja de bombones bañados en chocolate. Pero seguidamente sonrió al ver como su chico la rechazaba, aunque de manera más amable de la que le gustaría.

Pero ese era Makoto.

Las tres chicas salieron del salón, cabizbajas y casi llorando. El azabache bufó, no le parecía patético que lloraran después del rechazo del chico ideal (Que cabe destacar, Haru no iba a dejar que se lo quitaran), sino que lo hicieran después de haberlo intentado desde el año pasado, algunas incluso lo habían intentado desde la escuela media.

Observó de reojo a su amigo de la infancia, este observaba culpable la puerta por la que acababan de escapar las féminas, suspiró, ¿sería mucho decirle que dejara de sentirse culpable por cosas como esas?

-Makoto – El nombre del otro salió de sus labios sin preverlo, el castaño volteó la vista hacía él y le sonrió.

-¿Ocurre algo, Haru?

-Yo… - Pasó saliva, intentando que las palabras salieran sin dubitaciones que preocuparan al otro – Quiero hablar contigo en el receso.

-¿Eh? Claro – Respondió Makoto, pensando en lo raro que era el hecho de que Haru le dijera algo así, es decir, ellos dos siempre subían juntos a la azotea y hablaban de cosas sin importancia mientras sus kohais tardaban en llegar. Si había algo importante que Haruka necesitara decirle, siempre ocupaba ese momento para hacerlo, sin darle avisos ni nada por el estilo.

Por eso era extraño que Haru le estuviera diciendo eso.

Es decir, Makoto se sentía como suponía que se sentía un hombre casado cuya esposa lo paraba en la puerta para decirle "Llega temprano a casa, tenemos que hablar". Aunque analizándolo mejor, no era como si su vida junto a Haru distanciara mucho de la de unos recién casados.

Nagisa se lo había dicho en son de broma, pero a fin de cuentas no pudo haberlo adivinado mejor.

El tiempo pasó muy lentamente para disgusto de ambos jóvenes. El de ojos azules porque quería tener su momento a solas con Makoto, y decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle de una vez por todas. Y el de ojos verdes porque la curiosidad de lo que le tenía que decir Haruka le carcomía lentamente.

Finalmente fue la hora del almuerzo, así que con solo escuchar la campana que anunciaba el inicio, Haru salió a toda velocidad del salón, a sabiendas de que el castaño lo seguiría. Así fue.

Estaban los dos solos en la azotea. El cielo era azul y resplandeciente, el viento soplaba un poco, pero muy levemente, ondeando solamente un poco los cabellos de ambos. Un ambiente muy tranquilo, casi mágico…

Haruka movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Tal vez leer tantos mangas shoujos para tener una idea de cómo confesar sus sentimientos, no fue su mejor idea.

-¿Haru? – Makoto comenzaba a preocuparse en serio, lo supo con solo oír su voz.

-Makoto… yo… - Comenzó, pero al igual que en el camino de casa a la escuela, las palabras comenzaron a trabársele en la garganta. Pero debía hacerlo, como ya lo había ensayado frente al espejo. Era comenzar con lo más sencillo, solo dos palabras, _te amo_. Y después de eso todo el discurso que había preparado la tarde anterior:

S_iempre te he amado, eres lo más importante para mí. _

_Tu sonrisa cálida es lo único que necesito para seguir respirando. _

_Esos ojos del color de la esmeralda son como dos joyas preciosas que terminan derritiéndome…_

Okey, ya era definitivo, leer mucho manga shoujo no le hace bien a nadie.

Tal vez le hiciera algún cambio a su discurso, o tal vez omitiría todas las palabras cursi de este, aunque técnicamente sería omitir todo. Pero bien, lo único que le importaba era la última parte:

_Por esto, este día, ¿Quisieras ser mi San Valentín?_

No pedía nada más, no pedía ni un sí o una promesa de considerarlo, solo quería que ese día fuera especial y lo pasara solo con él. No era mucho pedir, ¿cierto?

Tomó aire, esta vez decidido a decirlo todo…

-¡Mako-chan, Haru-chan! – Un gritó cortó la inspiración del azabache, suspiró cansado, no necesitó voltear para comprobar la fuente de aquel grito, era una voz que conocía muy bien, más de lo deseado.

, no deberías entrar así a todos lados, ¿Qué tal si interrumpes algo? – Y detrás del susodicho llegó su conciencia (Que comúnmente ignoraba), la voz de la razon, Rei Ryugazaki. Este, al parecer, logró notar el ambiente entre los dos mayores del equipo de natación. Eso, y además, la mirada asesina que Haru le dedicaba a Nagisa junto a una malevola aura negra que salía del primero.

-Oh, no se preocupes, no interrumpen nada – Tranquilizó el castaño. -¿Cierto, Haru? – Le sonrió. El mayor nunca sabía como debatir a algo con Makoto cada que le dedicaba una, era lo que consideraba su mayor debilidad.

-Cierto – Dijo sin levantar la mirada, pues la verdad era totalmente opuesta. ¡Claro que interrumpían! ¡Y por supuesto, quería matar a Nagisa!

Segundo intento de confesión: fracasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-

No prestaba atención a clases, para variar. Su mirada se perdía en la ventana.

Ya sabía que las palabras no eran muy lo suyo, pero… aún así lo intentó, y lo seguiría intentando, no se daría por vencido. Porque ya no lo soportaba, quería hacerle saber a Makoto lo mucho que lo quería, lo mucho que lo amaba y todo lo que significaba para él el hecho de que permaneciera a su lado, a pesar de todo.

Pero quería exteriorizarlo con palabras… Porque era algo que su compañero se merecía.

Si tan solo los nervios no le jugaran tan mala pasada… sería bueno que las palabras que había prácticado una y otra vez frente al espejo, no le avandonaran en el momento justo. Sería bueno…

Haruka casi pudo notar un foquito justo encima de su cabeza prenderse. Todo lo que necesitaba era escribir tales palabras, como una carta, y recitarsela al joven de ojos verdes. Algo tan facil como eso tenía que salir bien.

Después de todo, y como bien decían por ahí, _la tercera será la vencida_.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Vio como Makoto volvía a hablar con otra chica, y al parecer la rechazaba, ya que esta puso cara triste, y luego volteó a verlo a él, enojada. Nada nuevo para Haru, esas chicas solía envidiarle por lo cercano que era al castaño.

Sonrió con superioridad. A Haru le encantaba regocijarse en el sufrimiento ajeno, ya que él tenía el privilejio de estar junto al de ojos esmeraldas y ellas no.

-Lo siento, Haru – Se le acercó Makoto.

-No… no importa. – Le resto importancia al hecho, y sacó de su mochila un block de notas. – Makoto tenía que decirte algo importante.

-Ugh – Makoto ladeó la cabeza, en un gesto de confunsión genuina. - ¿De que se trata? – Haruka suspiró, y apretó el block de notas en sus manos, la hora de decirlo había llegado. Giró algunas hojas del block hasta que encontró la página indicada y se dispuso a recitarla.

Sin embargo…

-Tachibana-kun… - Una atolondrada chica se abrió paso entre los chicos que inundaba la entrada. – Tachibana-kun, he estado buscandote por toda la escuela. ¿Podría hablar contigo?

-Lo siento – Se disculpó – Justo ahora estoy un poco ocupado…

-¡Es importante! – Se excusó la jovencita. Makotó volteó a ver a Haruka y le hizo un pequeño gesto de que, fuera lo que fuera que Haru fuera a decirle, podría esperar. A regañadientes, el de ojos azules le concedió tiempo para hablar.

El castaño se alejó un poco, tomando su provacidad para hablar con la pequeña chica, al parecer, por la forma en que Makoto suspiró y la cara triste que se formó de un momento a otro en la chica, fue solo otra confesión fallida.

Una vez que la chica se esfumó, no sin antes voltear a ver a Haruka de mala gana, el de ojos verdes volvió a su lado.

-¿Qué les pasa? – Preguntó Haruka con notable fastidio, en serio le comenzaba a molestar, aunque no sabía si lo que le molestaba eran las mal disimuladas miradas de odio o el hecho de que se llevaran a Makoto tan pronto como quería confesarle sus sentimientos.

- Nada – Contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa – Es lo mismo cada 14 de febrero. – Le recordó. – Más importante… ¿Tenías algo que decirme?

-Sí…. Yo…

Pero como si el destino estuviera en su contra, otra chica llegó de la nada a interrumpirlo. Fastidio era poco para describir lo que Haruka sentía en ese momento. Verlos a ambos a varios pasos de donde él estaba parado. Con un repentino sonrojo de Makoto, quien se rascaba la nuca en gesto de nerviosismo, la chica se dio la vuelta, cabisbaja, y se alejó por donde vino.

Cuando volvió al lado de Haruka, esta vez, el chico delfín suspiró, esperando que esta vez nada interrumpiera.

-¡Haru-chan! ¡Mako-chan!

Oh, que equivocado estaba.

-Nagisa, Rei – Sonrió Makoto a sus kohais.

-¿Interrumpimos algo? – Se apresuró a preguntar Rei, quién, como siempre, supo leer el ambiente, aunque solo hacía falta ser Nagisa para poder ignorar el aura asesina que se expandía desde Haruka hacía el niño pingüino.

-No se preocupen, no era algo importante – Bien, al parecer Makoto tampoco era bueno leyendo el ambiente.

-Insisto, podemos hablar al rato. – Rei tomó del brazo de Nagisa, pronosticando tragedias y desastres si es que él y nagisa seguían ahí.

-¡Yo no me quiero ir! – Y como niño chiquito, Nagisa hizo un puchero. – Que Gou cancelara la práctica para irse a una cita clandestina con el capitan de Samesuka no significa que no podamos seguir pasando tiempo juntos.

-¿Has dicho "cita clandestina"? – Las ceja de Makoto se arquearon con extrañeza. Sus dos kohais dejaron de forcejear para darle total tención. – Es decir… ¿Por qué clandestina?

-Pues… - El rubio se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando.

-A palabras de Gou-san, si su hermano la descubre, Mikoshiba se muere. – Le comentó Rei, entonces Makoto comprendió el problema, soltando una risita por lo exagerado que era eso… Pero cuando lo pensó mejor, solo pudo sentir un poco de pena por el capitan de Rin y su propia manager.

-Bien… ¿Vamos a casa juntos? – Propuso el pingüino.

-Pero… - A Rei ya se le había olvidado el porqué quería irse hace un momento, hasta entonces, cuando notó que faltaba alguien - ¿Dónde está Haruka sempai?

-Buuu, Haru-chan ya se fue… que malo es. Mako-chan, castiga a Haru-chan cuando lo veas.

-Yo no… - Levantó ambas manos, como si quisiera protegerse de un peligro inminente. - ¿Por qué iba a castigarlo? – Preguntó nervioso, se sintió levemente culpable al pensar que Haru quería decirle algo y él lo había estado ignorando cuando intentaba decirlo.

Debía haber sido algo importante si Haruka parecía nervioso solo de mencionarlo.

-Bien, ya que Haru-chan no quiere pasar tiempo con nosotros mejor nos vemos. ¡Adios, Mako-chan! – Se despidió el pingüino y salió corriendo del edificio - ¡Vamos, Rei-chan!

-¡Espera, Nagisa-kun! – Gritó Rei, cuando notó que su amigo rubio no hizo caso suspiró y se giró hacia su sempai. - Makoto-sempai. Debería arreglar las cosas con Haruka-sempai. – Le recomendó, a sabiendas de que si no lo hacía, a la mañana siguiente Mikoshiba no iba a ser el único muerto.

Después de que los dos se fueron, Makoto suspiró, era la primera vez que Haru no lo esperaba para irse juntos. Tal vez estaría enojado con él por haberlo ignorado, pero… ¡No tenía la culpa! Sabía que fuera lo que fuera, Haruka podría decirselo fuera de la escuela. Sin embargo, y aunque le cansaba tener que hacerlo, debía rechazar a todas esas chicas antes de que se fuera de la escuela.

Cuando se acercó al casillero para tomar sus zapatos, notó como una carta salía de las rendijas de este, la sacó con cuidado, dandose cuenta que era una de las hojas del block de Haruka. Cuando la abrió y leyó el contenido, no supo si reír, conmoverse o sentirse una basura (Terminó optando por las tres) por haberlo ignorado tanto tiempo.

"_Deja de ignorarme y se mi San Valentín"_

La letra de Haruka decía eso en ese trozo de papel. Con la mayor rapidez que pudo se puso los zapatos y corrió, no a su casa, sino a la casa de Haruka. Rezando que no estuviera demasiado enojado como para cerrar con llave inclusive la puerta de atrás.

Y pensando con alivio que, esta vez, si podía decirle que la razon por la que esas chicas lo vieran de tan mala manera era porque siempre que las rechaba y ellas preguntaban la razon, él siempre respondía que estaba enamorado de un hombre. Todo el mundo podía adivinar que, ese hombre, era nada más y nada menos que Haruka Nanase.

* * *

**Notas de Eclipse:** Espero que hayan pasado un buen día. Esperaba tenerlo listo antes de que se acabara Febrero, pero no lo logre u.u aún así cumplí, a pesar de que no he actualizado un fic que tengo de Mirai Nikki xD

Espero que les gustara :3 ¿Reviews? Los comentarios ayudan al escritor a mejorar.

Saludos~


End file.
